The Golden Empire
by DewtheDewDude5
Summary: Comments now enabled! My bad. A time of prosperity reigns in Hyrule under Link, the kingdom's wise and powerful king. Yet when forgotten shadows of the past begin to stir under Ganondorf's growing power, the golden light begins to fade. Some Zelink
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This summar was written in about 15 minutes, and hence does not reflect the style, quality or setup of the fanfic itself. It is written merely for informational purposes and is of lesser writing quality than the fanfiction itself. Dawn of Sorrow was written as the first fic in The Essence Trilogy, but does not play as key of a role in the overall storyline as the second two. It is not necessary for it to be posted, and because it was written several years ago it is not of the same writing quality. Therefore the trilogy's presence on this site will begin with The Golden Empire, which is part 2, and those that wish to know the full background behind the story can read this summary. It will help readers to understand the details of the second fic's plotline. Part three, The Three Kings, is currently in production. I hope you enjoy your reading!

**Summary of Dawn of Sorrow:**

The Dawn of Sorrow tells the tale of Vordeth, a rising wielder of the Triforce of Power, and Link, the noble hero who opposed him through war. Raised by Gerudos, Vordeth one day fled from the tribe to start an army of his own. Allying himself to Syn and Sarexa, the reincarnated forms of Kotake and Koume, through the Triforce of Power, Vordeth sets on a squest to obtain a weapon strong enough to rival that of the Master Sword. Writings tell of Ganondorf, the ancient king sealed away by the Hero of Time three hundred years ago, and his sword that could strike against the Master Sword and not be shattered.

Using his powers Vordeth forces Zelda, the princess of Hyrule and new sage of time, to open a portal to the Sacred Realm and unbind the forces that enslave Ganondorf. Upon the evil king's return Vordeth demands to know the location of this great sword. Ganondorf is left without a Triforce Shard and with no choice but to obey, pointing Vordeth to the Deku Tree. The Eternity Blade was sealed away within the guardian, never meant to be found again. Vordeth uncovers the mysterious and evil blade with hopes of conquering Hyrule for himself.

A battle against Link results in the breaking of the Master Sword. This is their second duel, the first Vordeth lost in the chambers of Death Mountain while taming the dragon Rhazid, a descendant of Volvagia. It was here that Link discovered a dragon egg and hatched it in cooler temperatures than the firey depths, resulting in the birth of a red dragon who he names Chrysm. Upon the breaking of the Master Sword Rhazid attacks Chrysm, who is still growing, and Link is led to believe that his dragon is slain deep within the Kokiri Forest.

The Master Sword shattered, Link is left weak and defenseless. Before Vordeth can seize the Triforce of Courage from the fallen hero, Ganondorf attacks and steals it for himself at the gates of Hyrule's capital. Link is left defeated.

Ganondorf transforms into his true self, Ganon, and explains to Vordeth that the Eternity Blade cannot harm him. Ganondorf once weilded the blade himself, which caused his brutal mutation in the first place. Its power runs through Ganon's very blades and veins. The duel ends in a stalemate, and Vordeth flees back into the deserts. Syn and Sarexa, struggling between their oaths to both Ganondorf and Vordeth, finally chose to follow Vordeth. They speak of a land across the great desert, a dead land called Aazrah. It is said the one who crosses the desert is destined to sit upon a golden throne in Hyrule, and so Vordeth suffers the crossing on Rhazid's back. In Aazrah, he begins to call armies of lizard breed and lost men to fight for him.

Meanwhile Link searches for a way to ressurect the Master Sword. He forms a fellowship with a great warrior from each tribe of Hyrule: Thore, strongest of the Gorons; Shael, fearless warrior and prince of the Zoras; Amika, princess of the Sheikahn tribe. A man by the name of Takkin later joins with them. He is a Korrel, sorcerers who served Ganondorf in the war against Hyrule while the Hero of time slept, but like many his heart has turned back to defending the freedom of Hyrule. In their journey up the mountain they discover Chrysm alive, turned silver from the trama and pain of its growing years. It is on this mountain that he finds the three Wise Ones, embodied representatives of the Goddesses. Here he begins his training in promise of new powers and learns that he is the Hero of Essence. Essence, the spirit of the Goddesses, is what gives Hyrule life and the blessing of goodness. The Sacred Realm has more essence than Hyrule, making it a golden paradise. Link is able to manipulate and channel this essence and uses it in his training.

Within Hyrule's capital a rogue group of Sheikah emerge and come to be known as Black Spawn. A traitor, Luthes Thatch, is eventually revealed in the Royal Court. Amika's father, assumed to have been long dead, is soon revealed to be second in command of black spawn. With the help of Jade and Vex, two lords from a neighboring city, Savyna goes on a quest to discover the secrets behind Black Spawn. She has been Zelda's caretaker for many years, and as a Sheikah she seeks to know the truths behind the evil organization. Their assasination plots are soon revealed, and Black Spawn is torn apart after the death of their two leaders.

Zelda set off on her own quest after sensing a distance spreading between her and the other sages, which she believes is related to Ganondorf's weakened seal. Her journey to the Sacred Realm reveals a truth to her that the sages have been captured and taken prisoner in Orivayus, a hellish realm of darkness that only she can open portals to. Rauru, the last surviving sage, orders three Harthus to escort her as guardians. The Harthus are an elite army of angelic men that serve the Goddesses above all else and protect the Sacred Realm. She ventured into darkness with them, unsure of her fate.

Vordeth returns from Aazrah by means of the great sea with an army strong enough to challenge Hyrule. General Kallor, second in command only to Zelda's father, leads a powerful resistence against Vordeth and succeeds. Left in despair, the young Triforce bearer discovers the Eternity Blade has the power to ressurect its victims as Argots, shadow minions reflecting their former selves. The war is reborn, though Rhazid is slain by Chrysm. The silver dragon is now larger and stronger than before and becomes a powerful ally to the Hyrulian forces.

Zelda ventures through the horrific surfaces of Orivayus, fighting against the dark powers with the help of the three Harthus. One of them is lost in the struggle until they reach the stronghold of the Xharlin, dark reflections of the Harthus. The evil warriors managed to capture Zelda and the remaining Harthus. She is led to the dungeons while the other two are sentenced to death in a colisseum. Arkov, the Harthus king, falls to his death and places his people's leadership on Dregoth's shoulders. Dregoth is the only remaining Harthus. Zelda broke free from her captivity during the battle and fought against an ancient king of Orivayus helping to imprison the sages. Upon their release they rescue Dregoth from the arena and escape back to the Sacred Realm where war has broken out. With the help of the sages the Harthus manage an incredible victory.

Upon the the mountain top Link's friends have left him to rejoin the Hyrulian efforts after the Hero is forbidden by the Wise Ones to return to them. He then learns of three trials he most complete before the greatest powers are revealed to him, though a Wise One warns him that he will be lied to once by one of them. Link passes the trials with some difficulty and is granted the Lightforce Sword, a weapon forged from the legendary lightforce and a rod of heavenly metal crafted by Din herself. The last token he receives from the trials is a ring that allows him to harness greater amounts of essence with ease. Upon returning to the Wise Ones he is granted a fourth triforce shard, which they insist is the Triforce of Essence.

Zelda and Link return to aid the Hyrulians. The Hero of Essence battles against Vordeth on the roofs of the castle of Dunlo, a mighty city in the south and Hyrule's last stronghold. Vordeth is defeated and cast from the rooftops. The Gerudo alliance battles around Dunlo, and his caretaker from long ago spots him lying in the mud. He utters his final words to her before passing on into bitter death.

Link is left to fight against Ganondorf, who has seemingly been possessed after stealing the Eternity Blade back. He arises in Demonic form. Zelda grants Link her Triforce shard before passing out from the strain of keeping Ganondorf at bay during Link's duel with Vordeth. Her last motion cuts open a portal to the Sacred Realm, allowing Link to summon immeasurable amounts of essence to strike at Ganondorf. The demonic form falls from the holy powers, and a mutilated Ganondorf flees into the night after the Triforce shards of power and courage are stolen from him. The story ends after Link has made a wish on the united Triforce to destroy all evil that poisons Hyrule, and the overwhelming number of Argots are washed away by heavenly rain. A council of peace is held shortly after the war, and plans for a united empire are born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue: Beneath the Mountain**

_From the dark abyss the demon shall crawl, driven by wrath to destroy them all.  
_

Flickering light crawled along the deepest caverns of Death Mountain as two stalwart Gorons cautiously traversed down the darkening tunnel. A lake of fire was bound to be near, for a dim haze of burning light saturated the air ahead. The sloping chamber was massive and lonely, set deep below the base of Death Mountain. Long had the Gorons tunneled with explosive dust and hewing weapons until the very bowels of the mountain grew exposed to the air from above. The glorious halls of stone had long since left the two gorons' comfort circle, for the depths of the mountain were still raw. The final layers of pentrable rock were being reached.

The two mountain creatures were well armed and trained for any situation the stone depths could offer. Great chiseling axes rested on their broad shoulders as the two brothers trodded the uneven ground. A burning scent lingered in the air, drifting into their flat noses and annoying them just enough to remain a constant nuisance. The silver armor plates they wore were forged in deeper fires than any mortal had ventured to even lay eyes on, yet now the Gorons were attempting to control it.

"Stay alert," Raygar, the older brother, cautioned his kin.

"This hall's empty as a Velcher's head," the smaller Goron snorted arrogantly. Bornum was his name, and he had an unfortunate knack for getting into trouble.

"Don't doubt the mountain. Remember what happened to Rior? He had the same ideas as you. Always assuming the foul winds would never blow his way. If you don't pull up your cloak the wind bites you."

"All right, father," said Bornum sarcastically.

Raygar scowled at his younger brother's foolishness, but did not beat the subject. Something else had caught his atuned ears. The scuffling of falling pebbles.

"Look out!" he shouted, tackling his brother to the side.

From out of a higher tunnel leaped the fearsome beast. A nameless Dodongo. The creatures had not earned a proper name yet, having only been encounterd the weak before. Larger and far more vicious than any of the lizard creatures that dwelt near the surface, it clawed its way across the ground towards the rising Gorons. Black scales covered its long body and it walked all on all fours like a low laying dragon. Raygar stared almost directly into it's diamond eyes even at his considerable height, and the black creature opened its wide mouth to let forth a chilling scream. Short teeth littered the sides of its jaws to form a vice of death.

"Bornum, no!"

Raygar's brother came lumbering forward with a might cry, swinging his axe with all his strength. The dodongo shreaked and scuffled to the side, and Bernum's axe only scraped its tough side to deliver minimal damage. A quick slash of claws by the creature spilt blood down the Goron's back, and he moaned in pain before falling to his knees.

His older bother, a much more seasoned warrior, took the opportunity to rush the distracted beast. His mighty axe came crushing down with considerable force, and the black scales of its back split apart in a burst of black ooze. The great Dodongo roared in pain and slammed its body against Raygar's standing figure. The Goron was thrown across the ground and tumbled against the wall. A sharp rock cut open his arm and side, causing Raygar to lurch in pain. The black monster's jaws opened wide to bear down upon its wounded prey.

The creature stopped moving entirely as the entire cavern suddenly shook. Bornum sat up fast as a colossal rumble poured through the air. The ancient roar drenched him and his brother in terror and caused the Dodongo to retract its jaws and recoil in fear. Without a second notion the creature pattered up a mound of rocks and back into the cave from wence it came.

"What in Din's name was that?" Bernum whispered, afraid to even stand.

"Only she can know. It came from below. Let's hurry."

"What? Are you mad? I'm not going down there!"

"Our friends our down there. They will need our help! It may be a dragon!"

"A dragon!" Bernum exclaimed, "Burn my soul!"

"Keep your head on. We were raised for this. Follow me!"

Raygar, brave as ever, led the way down the cave with a pulpitating heart. The walls revirberated the plodding of his heavy feet, mixing with the soft clinking of his armor. The two brothers stampeded towards the fire with their axes ready to slay.

"Look!" Bornum gasped, pointing forward.

The end of the tunnel rounded into a steep descent to the north. The walls were lit with the reflections of fire, and occasional bursts of flames would reep havoc against the heating stone. Among the red light moved many shadows as the reflections of battling Gorons were cast across the cavern walls. The two brothers fearlessly rounded the corner in a violent charge and continued down an extremely dangerous slope. Jagged rocks nearly blocked their path completely, and the Gorons scraped themselves many times in many places.

"Burn my soul," Bornum cursed again, this time in a low whisper.

They had emerged upon the brink of chaos. A truly massive cavern was set ablaze with shadowed fire, casting an eerie light across the jagged ceiling. Countless stalagmites of rock bore down like teeth upon the scene below, which could be described as nothing other than horrifying.

The great depths of Death Mountain had been named Rhaazac for the ancient word meaning 'sleeping darkness'. The name had now become extremely fitting, for the scene truly brought the words to life. The great chamber was scattered with the simple machinery of the Gorons, yet now the devices of the intelligent creatures were strewn about in heaps of burning destruction. Scores of the mountain dwellers screamed and shouted orders at one another as they madly fought for their survival against a single entity.

The spawn was of cursed nature. Dragon in form but demon in spirit. The terror had been named Malus by the Gorons, which translated into the common tongue as 'nameless terror'. Forever had the beast of darkness been considered a myth, yet every myth was born from fragments of truth. Malus' gruesome head rested many times higher in the air than any Goron could hope to reach. The fiend was disturbingly perfect in shape, with a serpent-like hide that quivered with every muscle movement. The scales that matted the demon's body were as dark as the abyss it had crawled from, and it's eyes were lit with milky white fire.

A clatter was lost in the terror of the scene as Raygal dropped his sword. He could do nothing to relieve himself of the horror that consumed him to his soul at the sight of three long claws raking two of his comrades into pieces while the dragon's right foot crushed three more. A thick tail of spikes flailed on its own, wreaking destruction over the last standing machines. Wood splintered into shards at the force, and the rock bases burst into rubble. Much of the debree slid into the bottomless pit that sunk through the center of the cavern into depths beyond mortal comprehension.

Hot black steam poured from Malus' mouth and erupted into wicked fire. The tongues of flame were white with heat yet outlined with black evil. Several mountain dwellers and the ruins around them were melted into unrecognizeable forms upon contact.

"Go, little brother. Tell our king what has happened," Raygar whispered, trying to hold his voice steady.

"Come with me!"  
"No. I must help distract the darkness. The others must get out before he does."

"But-"

"I said go!" the older Goron screamed, striking him with the end of his axe. Bornum nearly wept, but turned and ran head over heel.

"I will always remember you, my brother," he called out, choking back tears.

"I would ask nothing else," Raygar breathed. He closed his eyes before raising his axe and charging to his doom.

Bornum fled like a rabbit from a fox as he thundered back up the gaunt caves. Ignoring a severe injury to his leg from a stabbing rock, he fled up the crued paths until the area became recognizeable again. He knew where to find help, and would have chosen no other place to run than straight to the king of the Gorons.

Urgoth was the greatest king the Gorons had ever seen in their long years of existence. Powerful beyond any other civilized mortal, he was the hammer that pounded the anvil to forge a race so strong that all of Hyrule grew concerned. The Goron uprising had always been slow until Urgoth took command. The King was not evil and had no desires of conquest, but he defended his people with an iron fist and expanded his empire as he saw fit. The Hyrulians were at peaceful terms with the mountain dwellers, but tension between the races continued to grow as they all silently fought for dominion.

Bornum took the first right and hurried down the resting halls of the Gorons. Many had not seen daylight in months or even years as the projects and expansions continued. Urgoth was a just king, and had stayed beneath the surface as long as any of them. Rumor had it that he was experimenting with projects of his own, but none knew exactly what their king was planning. Complete trust still lay with him, for Urgoth had never been anything except an unbreakable backbone to his entire race.

A great opening gaped into the dusty rock as Raygar skidded to a halt. Abandoning caution, he fled down the short tunnel in search of his king. The cave was lit well with torches, but the moving shadows caused unrest inside of him. The image of Malus was beyond terrifying, and he found himself tearing and shaking as he stopped outside the king's quarters. His fist hammered against the wooden door with desperate vive.

"Enter."

The power that slept within the voice was reassuring and calmed Raygar a fraction. He let himself into the warm room, which was filled with the king's personal possessions and many crafts of various purposes. A roaring fire licked the air beneath a broad harth that Urgoth stood in front of.

The king would have made any elf look a child. Even reaching with one's arm a man or similar creature would have struggled to touch Urgoth's face. Countless ridges ran across the Goron's girder-like arms and torso, blatantly revealing the insurmountable layers of muscle that covered his body. The king was stronger than three of his kind, and no living Goron or any written accounts had ever described a king so mighty. Even from the back he had no neck, for it was lost in the thickness and strength of his solid figure.

"My lord Urgoth," Bornum exhalted, falling to his knees. "The nameless one had arisen."

Urgoth slowly turned around, his heavy feet padding the cool stone floor. Small black eyes stared with unrivaled wisdom and confidence. A sleeping giant rested behind the flesh.

"Your speak of Malus?"

"Yes! He's here! In the lower sanctums. Your people are being slaughtered!"

Urgoth's fingers curled into a fist the size of a man's head.

"So it begins," he said quietly.

"Sir?"

"The legends fortold of a sleeping shadow. Now we understand. It is a guardian of the mountain. We have delved to deep."

"The chamber must be sealed. We must flee!"

"No, my brother," Urgoth rebuked, slowly shaking his wide head, "our people will only be tormented in the centuries to come if this darkness is not forsaken."

"He is beyond any craft we possess! Send aid to the elves. Only the Triforce can save us!"

"I will not leave my people to this darkness. The Gorons need not call for aid to defend our own mountain. Behold," the king proclaimed, moving to the side to fully reveal the fire. With his bare hands he reached into the edges of the flames to withdraw the greatest weapon Bornum had ever laid eyes upon.

It was a hammer. A gleaming silver weapon with a head indescribably perfect in shape. The blunt face of the hammer head gleamed in the rising flames, and a heavy spike protruded from the arched back. A long rod of the same iron wrapped in black efales, a rare cloth from the north, formed a molded gripping place long enough for both arms to wield the mighty craft. A strange light dimly hovered around the weapon as Urgoth held it, and a glimmering polish fluttered across his longing eyes.

"Behold...my last brother...the Megaton Hammer."

Bornum stared in awe at the tool in Urgoth's hands.

"I have never seen the Master Sword, yet I would claim this able to stand beside it," Bornum praised. "How was it wrought?"

"In fire and light, young one. I have ventured into the deeps of this mountain while all else slept. I have created this weapon from Diaden. A metal I believe to be blessed with some form of spiritual power. In the deepest fires I wrought this weapon, and now it sits in this harth as my weapon of choice. Return to the surface and warn the others. Tell them their king has gone to slay a great evil, and if I should not return order the tunnel to be collapsed. All of the third layer halls. The darkness must be contained."

Urgoth pushed past the smaller Goron and headed out into the tunnel.

"My lord, don't go! This is a power beyond mortals!"

"I have given you my orders!" the king repremended. "Will you defy them?"

"You have my service," Bornum quickly recollected himself, sweeping into a bow. Urgoth briefly watched him scamper away down the opposite tunnel.

Urgoth's heavy feet never missed a step as he thundered down the sloping rocks towards the great under cavern. The King Goron held the Megaton Hammer with one hand, ready for war and whatever evils lay at the end of the path. He stopped only once as he passed a rack of keg bombs. A suited holster was slung on a hook beside them, and he quickly fit it over his back. The enormous Goron was able to hold three at once behind him and fitted them well before venturing on.

The last rumbles beneath the mountain of fire began to die down as Malus unleashed its devilry. Urgoth rushed forward towards the arched entrance to the cavern, and his eyes beheld a terrible sight. A small band of Gorons were fighting side by side, axe in hand, ready to accept death as the mighty jaws dove yet again. A concussional blow of the mighty demon's left forleg knocked them flat with interal injuries and left them as easy prey for the saber teeth to feast upon. Malus did not hesitate, and within seconds the band of Gorons were no more.

The greatest king of the Gorons beheld the sight with gleaming eyes. No fear grew in his mighty heart, for this was his hour. With the bane of evil in his hand, he stepped forward into the cavern.

"Grunsik martog!" he roared, holding the hammer high. The ancient words inspired the king as the flames reflected upon his weapon. Malus had noticed him long before his chanting, and now the great dragon turned upon him. The demon was intelligent. It recognized Urgoth as a powerful enemy.

Two roars escaped into the air as the creatures rushed one another. Urgoth, barely taller than the foot of the creature, rushed forward with all rage and power that he could muster. Desiring the satisfaction of a challenging kill, Malus dove with its jaws gaping like a vice of death. Drool and blood from slain Gorons were flung from the dragon's mouth as the great fangs sought a final victim.

Urgoth let forth a scream of releasing tension and leaped high. The vault was incredible for a Goron, and the swing of his hammer that followed was of the same calibur. Malus' jaws were only inches from meeting flesh when the head of the mighty hammer came thundering down with Urgoth's godly strength. A flash of light rippled across the dragon's head from the holy weapon, and Malus shrieked in surprise. The great head lolled and jerked about as Urgoth scrambled on top of it, but Urgoth used the rising momentum to catapult himself onto the creatures back.

With a forced backflip, Urgoth plummeted onto the creature while bringing the back of the hammer down harder than ever before. The razor sharp spike stabbed through horribly smooth and thick scales, dribbling out blood around the wound. Urgoth barred his teeth as his great muscles flexed and gave a roar of strength as he lunged down Malus' back. The demon screamed in pain as its flesh was torn open, and Urgoth did not stop. Madly wripping aside the scales, he dug a trench of revealed flesh before unstrapping a keg bomb from his back.

Stone shook from sound and power as the weapon of fire exploded among revealed flesh. Malus' roar of pain vibrated the very walls of the cavern as a shower of blood and torn flesh was cast into the air. Immediately the dragon rolled over to shake Urgoth off, but the Goron tread scales and leaped over onto Malus' soft underside. No fear filled the king at the mighty drop before him, and instead he dug the spike in with another determined blow. The Megaton Hammer glimmered with fire as Urgoth let himself fall towards the earth, the spike slowing his fall while tearing open the dragon's flesh the entire way.

Malus roared again and was now retreating towards the corner of the dungeon. Urgoth was now left with a grave situation, for the two wounds had done little to slow the beast. A horrifying chunk of its back was missing, spewing blood down to mix with the gaping wounds on its underbelly, but neither wound was fatal. Urgoth turned and ran as the great dragon made its charge.

The Goron danced behind one of the massive pillars that upheld the cavern. The enraged dragon neither slowed nor avoided the colossal support beam, and its enormous weight came crashing against the solid rock. The first sign of doubt flaunted into Urgoth's heart as the great pillar shattered into dispersed rock and dust as Malus came charging through. The ceiling cracked violently above the fallen support, and the entire place groaned from the strain as only one support was left standing.

Malus paid no head to the structural damage. Instead the great jaws opened in a blast of white fire as the burning insides of the dragon spewed forth flammable bile. Urgoth's desperate run was not enough, and the ends of the acid flames consumed him. The great king screamed and wailed in pain as fires beyond what any Goron's flesh could master engulfed him in a haze of pain. The tainted fire scarred and burned at his flesh until at last he stumbled beyond their reach and nearly collapsed. Urgoth's golden flesh was now sickly brown and black and smoking like simmering ash.

Malus' flames ended as the demonic dragon surged forward as a solid shadow. Wide jaws opened again as it came to finish Urgoth, but the king was not dead yet. Swiping a keg bomb from his back, the Goron swiped the fuse against his hot skin to light it. Spinning around, he hurled the bomb through the air and straight into the dragon's mouth. Malus acted fast to avoid it, but the keg exploded as its jaws jerked past. Teeth and flesh were wripped away from one another and caused a spray of blood and shards. The entire side of Malus' head was heavily burned and injured by the concussive blow, and Malus stumbled to the side in shocked agony.

Urgoth saw the sight from fading eyes, yet the images of his fallen comrades brought renewed strength to him. Ignoring the searing pain that coarsed through him, he stood up to his full height and raised the Megaton Hammer in a ready stance. Keg bombs would not penetrate Malus' thick hide, and so he must use the last one wisely. These were his final moments.

Massive claws attached to the demon's great feet swung towards Urgoth. The Goron desperately attempted to dodge the swing, but Malus' rage was too great. The dragon flung him across half the cavern from the single swipe until he collided with the wall and slid back to the earth in a tumbling heap of pain. Malus' claws had sliced true, and now blood poured from split flesh across the Goron's side. Urgoth rolled and skidded across the rough rock until he landed among scattered chains. The thick bonds of the Gorons were built to hold enormous amounts, and now a plan was forming in his mind.

As Malus charged Urgoth again the Goron wrapped one end of the chains around the wide pillar in a fleeting run. Linking them firmly around the end, he charged forward to meet Malus in a final charge. Every step came with burning punishment. The black dragon bore down on him with claws and teeth alike, but Urgoth was determined beyond reason. Rolling forward in the ancient fashion of his people, Urgoth landed square behind the swiping feet and below Malus' jaws. In a spiraling attack he flung his last keg bomb at Malus' positioning leg. The force of the blow knocked the dragon's leg out from under it, causing it to flop to the side and collapse.

Urgoth seized the opportunity and flung the excess chains high. Fate was with him that hour, for the end of the metal bonds swung down around the other side of Malus' neck just as the creature fell to its side. The king harshly twisted and linked the chains together by force and skill so that they firmly encompassed the beasts neck. Immediately Urgoth took off again back towards the pillar, and Malus did as he had hoped.

The rage-blinded dragon clamored to its feet and took off after him. The king Goron bellowed in pain as a desperate slash of claws caught him across his entire backside, opening up more burned wounds and spilling his blood. The dragon's initial contact had injured him deeply, and now he felt his body begin to fail. The Megaton Hammer was growing heavy in his wounded arms. Yet the strength of his people drove him on. He would not fail them.

Malus closed in on Urgoth at the last moment as he darted around the pillar. The demon automatically surged towards the wall, causing its mountainous body to cram against the gaint pillar. Rock cracked and broke from the overwhelming force, causing the pillar to break lose and begin to fall. Malus' scream of rage was deadened as thousands of tons of rock crushed over its back and fell towards the stone earth. Seconds later the pillar had tumbled and slid forward and over the edge of the dark abyss.

The great black dragon screamed as it was yanked towards darkness by the thick chains, and automatically shadowed wings of haunting size spread open. Like an oversized bat Malus fought its last breaths as boulders began to fall from the ceiling. The last support had been crushed from the great chamber, and now the entire cavern was collapsing. The great black wings nearly spread across the entire chamber and were quickly pelted down by falling rock. Malus bayed and roared in pain and anger as it slid into the abyss.

Urgoth raced forward to avoid an avalanche of falling rocks that tumbled down the walls of the cavern, but tripped in horror as great claws scraped across stone. A hair raising screech went up as the stone was split by Malus' desperate claws. The beast was struggling to pull itself back up, its impossible strength supporting the endless tons of rock attempting to drag it down. Malus roared and shook the earth again as another wave of rocks pushed it deeper into the abyss and shredded its wings off on the edges of the abyss. A final scraping and pushing of Malus' legs shook the ground again, and the beast managed to wriggle far enough out of the black hole to claw at Urgoth.

The king was imapled on two of the spear-like claws and dragged towards the dragons mouth in his last breaths. The grasping foot of the dragon seized him in a deadly grip as he spoke his last words.

"Prosper and love, by brothers," he whispered, his darkening eyes gazing at the collapsing entrance to the chamber. With his last breaths Urgoth heaved the Megaton Hammer through the air. It bounced across the rocks at the far end of the cave and slid into the entrance tunnel beyond.

The central dome of the cavern broke from its mold as his will failed, falling hard to crush the Malus' head into a maimed heap. The avalanche of rocks did not cease as Malus and Urgoth died as one and were drawn into the abyss of unending darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: The Lyra**

_Silver twilight falls upon restless souls, beyond the realms from whence the war bell tolls._

A crunching of leaves cut through the gentle silence of the Evalas forest. Not a bough nor leaf of a single tree wavered in the dark of night. Not even the slightest of breezes pierced the wood. A pale beam of moonlight dove from the predawn sky to illuminate the secluded trees. Flutters of light hovered about the forest, casting a pale light over the silver leaves sprouting from the dark branches. An overwhelming sense of the undisturbed qualm flooded between the high trees.

"There! The stream!"

"Silence!"

Creed recoiled as his master struck at him. Pain filled his temple as a great fist pounded his head.

"I see it. What blind fool do you take me for?"

Ganondorf traversed down the sloping bank, his eyes set on the glimmering water. More of the strange light gently descended upon it, giving it an almost magical twinkle. He couldn't help but grin at his own success.

The great warrior bent down to cup the glassy water into his battered hands. After calmly splashing his face and taking several gulps from the cool stream, Ganondorf sat back against the firm ground. He adjusted the Eternity Blade strapped to his back before pausing to collect himself.

From several paces away, Creed stood waiting impatiently for his master to rise He dared not ask to leave, for Ganondorf's temper was dangerously short. The man was greater than him in both size and power. He looked nothing short of savage in his current state, from his wild red hair to his permanently scarred face. His large nose was hooked and crooked after being broken and healing unproperly. A gritty expression always wrapped his face, but some unreadable thought was always brewing behind his tight lips. He was the only man Creed had ever truly feared, for simply his presence carried overwhelming evil and darkness.

The sleeves had been torn from Ganondorf's black shirt, revealing his brutal and muscular arms. Two thick cuffs wrapped around his wrists, and he wore no armor. Instead he allowed weathered brown pants to cover him to his knees, and long black boots fitted the rest of the way. Creed always avoided gazing at his right hand, where a painful skar stretched across the spot that had once reflected the Triforce of Power.

"Sir?" Creed cleared his throat.

Ganondorf's muscular neck flexed, turning his large head to stare at Creed. His gaze immediately made the man feel uncomfortable. The warrior's sunken eyes seemed to feintly glow from behind the sockets.

Ganondorf had never liked Creed's appearance. The Korrel was indeed very powerful, but he was very resilient to orders and was unappealing to the eyes. Half of Creed's face had literally been torn and burned away in a duel long ago, leaving one side of his face charred and lifeless. Only his vision had luckily survived. Never had he been handsome, for the Korrel truly was a rather ugly man. An oversized jaw did not set well with his narrow nose, and his original skin was pale and rough in complexion. He was still a powerful man, built strong and simply boasting seasons of intense training and hardship. Two narrow swords hung perpendicular across his back, and tattered gray clothes covered his body.

"Speak," Ganondorf allowed, rising to his feet. He suddenly gave a lurched snort and spat into the river.

"Once she has been captured...will you place me as their leader?"

"No. That is only the first step. You know that. I never said this would be easy. Follow me," the fallen king instructed, setting off down the side of the river. Creed followed behind with an ever growing feeling of impatience.

Ganondorf walked tall and strong, every one of his footsteps possessing meaning and drive behind them. Never did his goals escape from his mind. Never did his unending thirst for vengeance even lessen. Seven years had passed since the day of his failure, and every second of it had left him with burning anger. Still, this time he controlled it. Anger drove him, but it did not consume him. The next stages of his life would finally bring him everything he deserved. The throne of Hyrule.

The silver leaves brushed passed him as the trees became more dense. Up ahead he could see a brighter patch in the forest and grew anxious. At last, after months and months of searching, he had finally found his bounty. His footsteps slow, and behind him Creed's paces became far more cautious. Both new what must be done.

The sound of beautiful and clear singing reached their ears. Purer men than they would have felt the desire to cast aside their swords, lay down on the good earth and intently listen to its sweet sounding, but to such corrupt minds it was only a shrill chanting.

Sail away across the sea my love,

Only return with the late morning dove.

Cast not your heart into the waves,

Let lesser men dig their own graves.

I'll wait here year after year,

Until your sweet singing I hear.

I'll wait and behold your gleaming white sails,

I'll dance a good dance until sunlight fails.

As long as your heart is true,

Never am I without you.

Sail away across the sea my love,

Only return with the late morning dove.

"She's worth nabbing just to shut her-"

Ganondorf seized Creed by the throat and began crushing his jugular. The man choked for air, and the evil one released him. It was too late. The singing had stopped.

Cautiously the warrior slowly pushed aside several branches to look upon the sight he had journeyed for seasons to see.

A pool of the twinkling water was collected under arching white trees. More of the light spheres gently fell upon the water without rippling its purity. In the center of the scene a female figure stood in the water up to her waist.

She could not have been more than four feet high. Silver and green leaves created her hair, somehow adding to her great beauty. Her skin was pale and fair, but her cheeks were rosey and she was distinctly smiling. Crystal white teeth shone behind her thin red lips. Her oversized, round eyes were more blue than any sky or sea, and a wonderful dress of dark green leaves covered her small figure, leaving only her arms bare. Two sets of translucent wings fluttered behing her, and more of the white light sparkled through them. There was no mistaking what she was. A Lyra.

"Oh, my," she said in a sweet voice. It was melodious and high pitched, making her every word instantly appealing to the ear. "Can I be of service? Are you lost? Mortal men do not often find their way here."

Creed looked uncertainly at Ganondorf. The Lyra did not appear at all afraid.

"Yes," his master began, "you can help us." He began stepping into the water towards her.

"I'm sorry, but please don't come in here. This pool is blessed by the mother of the forest. She said only us Lyra-"

The fairy woman let out a curdling scream as Ganondorf sprung across the waters. His massive fists attempted to clobber her into captivity, but she dove beneath the waters in a flash. Immediately he led out a growl of frustration, slapping and kicking the water with his brutish hands. Without hesitation he plowed through the pond in massive strides.

The Lyra let out another scream as she burst out of the waters at the opposite end of the pool. Immediately she took flight, her wings fluttering like those of a humming bird.

"No!" Ganondorf shouted, and held out his hand.

Purple light was expelled into the air. The beautiful fairy let out a cry of dismay as the bolts hit her in the back, and her wings drooped. She tumbled down to the earth and landed in the shallows.

Without mercy Ganondorf was on her. Diving forward, he flailed his great arms around her gut and neck, nearly crushing her in a single swipe. He savagely smashed his forhead down onto her thinner skull, and she fell limp in his grip. No longer did she struggle, for unconsciousness had taken her.

"Bravo," a bored Creed drawled from behind. Ganondorf gave him a threatening look.

"Forgive me, master, but I truly have my doubts about this. What is she doesn't even know what we're talking about?"

"Lyra are connected to the sages. This forest is...blessed," the dark one said, a foul taste coming into his mouth at the last words.

"But what about this mother of the forest that she mentioned. Who is that?" the Korrel asked, looking about.

"Give no heed to the bickering of fairies. No spirit of the trees is going to bother me," Ganondorf said haughtily, sloshing past Creed.

"If we are not to listen to her bickering, why do you place everything in her preachings of-"

Creed fell back into the water as Ganondorf beat him.

"You dare to speak out against me? If you cannot hold your tongue perhaps it should be removed."

"Forgive me, master."

"Forgiveness is only toleration of weakness and failure. Fool," the Gerudo preached.

Creed quickly followed his master out of the waters and onto shore again while rubbing his jaw. Ganondorf threw the Lyra across his back as though she were a toddler and set off an an exhilerating pace.

"Come, my servant. We have a sage to hunt."

* * *

Warm sunlight flooded through the open window, bathing a resting hero in warmth and comfort. Link's eyes slowly stretched open, and immediately he pulled the covers over his head from the blinding light that pierced his vision. It was much darker under the soft green sheets, and slowly his eyes and mind adjust to being awake. After a wide yawn the hero dared another peek.

This time the sunshine was more welcomed, and Link sat up in his double bed. Adjusting the pillows around him, he sat staring through the tall window in the stone wall. Far beyond he could see the rolling hills of golden Hyrule, and immediately he wished to be out of bed and getting on with the day. There were people so see, things to attend to and an entire nation to look after. Who was he to lie in bed on the Festival of Seasons?

A soft knock came at his door at he moved to rise, and he tumbled out of bed in surprise. Immediately he slipped on another shirt over his thin sleeping clothes and trodded over to the door. Opening it wide, he found a young woman standing at his door.

The servant could not have been more than twenty, making him a few years older than her. She was pretty and slender and wore the deep red uniform of all maidens of the castle. Light brown hair was pulled behind her narrow shoulders.

"Cindy?"

"Yes, my lord. I...I've brought you your breakfast," she began almost nervously.

She held up a gold plate with a selection of food on it.

Link gave a small scowl.

"I'm sorry," Cindy immediately apologized.

"What? Oh, no, you haven't done anything. It's just that the cook knows he shouldn't send me meals. I'm quite capable of getting them myself. But as long as it's here..." he took it from her with a grin. "Thank you, and happy Festival."

Link turned to walk back into his room when he noticed the absent sound of the door shutting. He cuiously turned back around to see her still standing in the entrance.

"Something else?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um...I...yes. Well, you see, I mean," she began, apparantly flustered. Link had met her before and knew she was nervous around all leaders. Odd for someone who spent most of her time serving them.

"Go on," he helped her.

"Well, I was married recently...and today is our three month anniversary...and I was just wondering if I...I could maybe have the day off so I could go to the Festival with my husband," she explained nervously.

"What? Are you mad?" Link asked quite forwardly.

"I'm really sorry!" she began rambling. "I-"

The hero started to laugh.

"Why should you be sorry? And why are you still here? Like I said, you're mad. Of course you can go with him. In fact, I order you to not work today," he commanded her, trying to hide his inner smile. "I order you to have a wonderful day with your husband."

Cindy's mouth broke into a wide smile.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Hold on," Link called after her as she turned to leave. She stopped at once.

Link strode over to her, grabbing a handful of coins from atop his dresser as he walked. Without hesitation he forced them into her hand.

"I can't take this," she refused.

"You can and you will," Link ordered. "Who goes to the Festival with empty pockets?"

Cindy smiled again before hurrying off. Link merely yawned and walked to the back room where he began changing. He would have to look in top form that day, considering he would constantly be in public and expected to set an example. The thin undershirt went on first, and then the comfortably spun cotton. Over the white attire went a loose shirt of deep blue with the spanning wings of silver hawk embroidered on the front. Black pants fit down over his formal boots, and lastly came the golden cape. Outlined with a silver pattern and bearing the Triforce on the back, it was truly a sight to behold.

Link stepped over to a mirror and looked at his reflection. He couldn't help but grin. No one would ever convince him that he was king material. His sandy blond hair still stuck out messily all over his head, and lately it had grown down almost to his shoulders. Wise blue eyes stared back at him from the glass reflection, and a nicely shaped nose was fit between them. His skin was lightly tanned like any Hylians', and he tried to decide how best to stand to make himself look kingly. Eventually he gave up, realizing that once he was back in public he would automatically go back to his casual stride. What the hero did not realize was that he did not have to try in order to be a handsome and great king.

The throne was lavishly decorated for the occasion when Link arrived. Dazzling blue banners hung like curtains beside the open windows that let in the sweet morning breeze. Embroidered draperies hung across the domed ceiling around the great depiction of the holy Triforce. Fresh spring roses were scattered along the edges of the running scarlet carpet up to the decorated throne of Hyrule. The elevated seat represented all ruling power in the land, and no better man had ever sat in it as king.

"Kallor," Link openly smiled, locking into a strong handshake with the Head General.

Kallor Urban stood strong beside the throne of Hyrule. Raised from birth as a warrior and servant to his country, he was one of the strongest and truest warriors the land had ever produced. Thrice he had been offered the throne and refused to take it, insisting his place was with his men and beside a greater king.

Kallor was rugged man, but handsome all the same. A cleft chin edged out from his square jaw, and his expression was battle serious. Still, anyone that knew him for the man he was realized that there was much more to Urban than met the eye. He was a loyal friend and brother in combat on every level. One look into his stone gray eyes was all the reassurance needed to accept this. His unkempt brown hair was dark and relatively short, for he was not one to care much for looks.

"How is the king of Hyrule this morning?" Kallor greeted, working to hide a smile.

"That depends. Do I look ridiculous?" Link asked uncertainly, gazing at Kallor's attire. It was relatively unchanged, though his usual light armor had been removed and replaced with a black, buttoned shirt. His hardened torso flexed against the material.

"A little imagine conscious, are we?" the commander questioned with a smirk. "Every man looks ridiculous at festival. It's the women who will look natural today. But anyway, I'm not just here to say good morning."

"Trouble?" Link assumed.

Kallor's head bobbed thoughtfully.

"Possibly. First off is Thatch. He wants to come to the festival. He says its his right and that he won't cause trouble."

Link scoffed.

"Trouble is his middle name. Who does he think he is? Demanding rights? I don't see a line in the constitution saying every man has the right to attend festivals."

"My thoughts exactly," Kallor agreed. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to go check on him, would it? He hasn't been the same lately. I go see him now and then. He's...different."

"Different?"

"I don't know. Call it what you like. I can't put a word on it. The other thing I was going to tell you about..." he looked around the room and noticed a few servants busying themselves in the hall. Automatically he stepped forward. "There are...rumors...circulating the northern cities. Some hunters came out of the western mountains saying they spotted...him."

"Ganondorf," Link whispered, an unsettling feeling coming over him.

"Precisely. Word of mouth is that he is gathering strength again, but not in one place. Link, it's unnerving. Every whisper points him to a different place sticking his foul nose in suspicious business."

"How is that different than the rest of his cursed life?" the Hero asked harshly.

"It is, Link. It's much different. This time he isn't talking. He's not pounding on our gates with some all powerful sword and demanding we bend knee. This is a changed warrior."

The King let out a long sigh.

"I know, Kallor. I've felt it. Not physically, but a shadow grows in my mind. He's planning something, and it disturbs me to try and figure out what it is. I feel...restless. Like there is some missing link. What could he be doing that we've missed?"

"That's the most dangerous part of it all," Kallor delved. "We have absolutely no idea what he's up to."

"Fear not," Link told him courageously. "Hyrule has been reclaimed. The greatest of powers is safe from his reach. Come, we must be going. It does no good to dwell on darkness. Besides, a festival awaits!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: The Prisoner**

_'Till death the soul is measured, placing man against what is hated and what is treasured.   
_

Ganondorf and Creed broke through the edge of the Evalas Forest at a steady clip. Their back tracking had been as perfect as always, and they found themselves at the edge of their original camp. The last member of their small party sat against an oak tree waiting for their return.

Riptore was in essence a very simple creature. As a Dinalfos leader of the Horde, he was a fighter beyond what the soulless should be. A great skar ran across his protruding head, flanking his lips and even cutting down to his chest. The black armor he wore was polished and blended perfectly with his ash colored hide. Beady eyes only added to the dark appearance, making his red mane, dark as it was, stick out like fire. He clicked his teeth together hungrily as he watched them approach. Riptore thought at a higher level than most of his reptillian brothers, landing him roughly around human. It was said that he was a result of some dark experiment of Ganondorf's, which would explain his greater size, strength and intelligence.

"You find her?" his teeth clicked. "Me hungry. I hungry." Dinalfos had not been created for extensive speech, and often his reptillian nature caused him to trip over his own words.

Ganondorf didn't answer and instead threw the Lyra down from his back like a slain deer.

"We eat her?" Riptore asked, his tongue flicking in and out. "She's bony."

His master again didn't reply, but looked ready to assault him. Instead he turned his attention back to the small fairy lying unconscious on the soft earth.

"Sun's coming up," Creed announced, staring at the golden rays peeking over the edge of the valleys before them.

Ganondorf roughly nudged the Lyra with his foot. Her head lolled to the side, but she did not awaken.

"Give me your water pouch," the leader ordered Riptore.

"My water!" he repelled, hugging it close.

"Give it to me, you spawn of Orivayus!" Ganondorf shrieked, kicking him in the leg and choking him against the tree. The lizard warrior immediately dropped it. Without hesitation the mighty Gerudo uncorked it and poured it over the fairy.

"There isn't a stream for days!" Riptore cawed.

"Good. Maybe you'll finally die," his master said mercilessly.

The Lyra coughed and squirmed, finally awakening. In a flash he seized her by the neck and held her at eye level.

"I've got a few questions to ask you," Ganondorf said bracingly, waving aside his cape and drawing his sword, "and you're going to answer them."

He threw the Lyra back down onto the ground. Creed had drawn his bow and knocked a ready arrow.

"If she tries to fly away, kill her. There are other Lyras," he ordered the Korrel.

"Why do you want to kill me?" the fairy trembled, hugging her legs against her tiny body. Ganondorf laughed.

"Tell me your name, you little gnat," he ordered, seemingly amused.

"The Mother of the Forest calls me Selkie," she said proudly, her face suddenly lightening up. "What's your name? Can I give you a new one? I like calling people-"  
"Be quiet!" an annoyed Ganondorf bellowed, kicking her. She started to cry.

"From now on you don't even open your mouth unless you're answering my questions. Is that understood?"

"Yes," she sobbed, avoiding his malicious stare.

"Do you have knowledge of the sages of Hyrule?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

Selkie nodded, her hair fluttering in the cool breeze.

"It has come to my knowledge that there is...an eigth sage," the Gerudo initiated. "A sage of...essence. Do you know of this being?"

The Lyra hesitated.

"Tell me!" he roared, raising his fist to beat her again.

"Yes!" she chimed, her melodious voice falling flat in terror.

"Do you know where she dwells?" Creed interrogated.

Selkie bit her lip and nodded.

"You will show us the way," Ganondor told her.

"No! I want to go home! I want to see my friends!" she squeeked, looking longingly into the forest. "I love my home!"

"Aww..." the evil one said with false compassion. "Do you think we should let her go?"

"Maybe we should. I mean...look at her," Creed snickered.

"Oh, please! I'll forgive you and not bother you anymore!"

"But my dear fairy," Ganondorf began, lifting a log from the burning fire. Creed did the same, and they both flung the burning wood into the forest. Immediately a greater fire sprang up among the dried brush, tongued flames licking at the forest trees.

"NO!" Selki screamed as they kicked and threw the fire into the forest.

"Surely you don't want to go back to a burning forest?" Ganondorf questioned sympathetically.

The Lyra began to sob, reaching out towards the silver and green trees of her home. Ganondorf merely laughed and lifted her into the air by her outstretched arm. Flinging her across his back, he ordered the others to follow him. They quickly gathered their things and joined him in a race across the countryside. The Evalas Forest continued to erupt in fire as they fled from the scene.

* * *

The soft scuffing of boots mixed with the creaking of an old lantern handle was the only sound that emenated into the dimmer depths of Hyrule Castle. Link took the stone steps one at a time, not particularly anxious to enter the dungeons. It was where only the worst of criminals went, for there were few windows and less freedom. Hope seemed to simply die at the bottom of the stairs, just as it did in the heart of every prisoner. The only comfort to his conscious was that everyone one of them deserved it. All of them were proven murderers or worse, and all of them had acted in cold blood.

Link did not bother looking into the cells lining either side of the stone chamber. He knew where he was going, despite not having visited it in years now. It was a fact that he did not regret in the slightest, for Luthes Thatch was one person he never wanted to see again.

The man had become a truly pitiful sight. His barred cell imprisoned him for life after the horrendous crimes of treason and murder he had performed. Black Spawn had long since been wiped out, yet Thatch was still as bitter and hateful as ever. He had always been a boney and underwhelming figure, but now in his cell he looked nothing short of haunted and ghostly. The prisoners were fed well enough, but he was not the only one that often threw his bowl in spiteful disgust and retreated to the back of his quarters. Prisoners were let out for a brief walk in the sun everyday, but Thatch often did not go to the enclosed courtyard. For seven years now he had been brooding in the dungeons.

"Luthes," Link said quietly to get his attention. He did not need the light of the lantern to see Thatch, but it helped. The man's hair was long and wild, his clothes dirty and torn.

"Hello, mighty king," he wheezed, coughing and clearing his voice. Speech was a rare occurance for him. An odd fate for one who had once been a trained speaker.

"Come closer," the Hero ordered. "I want to look into your eyes."

Thatch willingly obeyed, slinking closer and wrapping his thinned fingers around the bars. He smiled madly, revealing a mouth of rotting teeth.

"Word has it you want to go to the festival," Link spoke when Luthes said nothing.

"That's right," the prisoner confirmed.

"Give me one reason why I should let the snake out of his hole."

"The snake has lost its venom," Thatch grinned, revealing more of his hopeless teeth.

"But he still has fangs," the King sneered. "Even if they are rotten."

"Lets see how yours look after seven years in a dungeon, you arrogant dog," Luthes glared. "It must be nice to dress in pretty clothes and condem people to rot in the dark."

"You don't accept half the treatment we offer," said Link calmly.

"Only dogs eat from their master's hands. Now tell me if I'm going to this festival or not," Thatch petitioned.

Link stared at him for a long while. Memories of their pasts returned. He still found it hard to believe this was the man he had once seen stand beside the throne each passing day.

"What possible desire could you have to attend this festival? It stands for everything you hate. Peaceful human interaction, joy, and reward for labor. You don't fit in anywhere," an unconvinced King reflected.

Thatch gave another sickening smile.

"My reasons? I don't know. Maybe it's the women. Maybe the food. Perhaps I'll start a little trouble for fun. Then again, if I went I'd have to deal with you strutting around everywhere. Even this forsaken pit is better than that."

"I don't even know why I came down here," Link said angrily, already fed up with the man. "To think I was actually considering letting you out of here. I must have forgotten how foul you truly are."

"Or perhaps I'm only this way around you. Maybe I've changed my ways completely, and you're just too blind to see it because it makes you glad to place yourself above me. Tell me, Link, are you better than me?"

Luthes stared at him anxiously through the bars. He was obviously playing mind games, but they were working. Link didn't know how to answer the question. Anything he said would only feed Thatch's foul appetite. Besides, deep down, Link was unsure of how to answer that question. Was he better than that Thatch? He never considered himself above one man or another, but now he was dealing with a backstabbing murderer.

"Enjoy your stay down here, Thatch. Maybe in a few more years you'll understand what you've done with your life," Link finally settled, and hurried away from the cell. Thatch's unpleasant voice still echoed behind his steps.

"Run, hero. It's what you've always done, even if you can't see it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Returned Princess**

_Forbidden love births confused desire, only feeding the yearning fire. _

The rising sun gleamed over Hyrule's gentle fields, completely indifferent to the three vile travelers sprinting across its lands. Ganondorf had taken the lead, running without stop since dawn. Creed kept up with relative ease, and Riptore trampled the field grass like a beast. His breaths came as dog-like pants, drool constantly slipping from between his jagged teeth. Selkie was slung across Ganondorf's back, and he would strike her if she dared to squirm.

"Sir, please..." Riptore groveled, coughing from a throat clogged with flem.

"You wish to stop?" Ganondorf demanded coldly, pulling to an abrupt halt. Riptore ran straight into his back and bounced off with a yelp.

"Can't breath," the Dinalfos gagged, clawing at the earth. "Dragolfos not sprinters."

"Dragolfos," the Gerudo said as though the very word left a foul taste in his mouth. "If you didn't come in numbers I would take pleasure in wiping your pathetic race out."

"Master wouldn't!" Riptore cried. "We help master."

"How? By collapsing in exhaustion after a few hours of running?"

"You should punish him," Creed input cruelly, edging behind Ganondorf and smiling at Riptore. "Look at him. He's a digrace."

Ganondorf grinned at the Korrel's words and began strutting towards Riptore.

"Wait!" Selkie shouted, unable to bear the sight of any creature being harmed.

The evil one slung her over his shoulder like a doll to dangle her before his large face. He raised his hand to hit her, but she quickly carried on.

"We're going the wrong way!" she winced, holding hard arms up to defend herself. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?"

"It's true! We're going west. We should be going Northwest," she insisted, pointing a slender finger over Ganondorf's massive shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you ugly gnome," he glared. "Why did you tell me this before?"

"You never asked," she responded feebly.

"Northwest," said Riptore, rising to his feet, "that would lead us past Dane."

"Is there a problem with that?" Ganondorf asked in a deadly tone.

"Dane is where the King lives-"  
Riptore gave a screech as Ganondorf threw Selkie aside and tackled him onto the ground. Giant hands crushed around the beast's jaws and began prying them apart. Riptore's slimy black tongue flailed around in his widened mouth, and he began making a painful throat noise.

"What did you say? Did you say a King lives in Dane? Or did I merely hear wrong?" he whispered to the creature, jerking his head around. His grip loosened slightly so the Dinalfos could reply.

"No! Master is true King!"

"That's what I thought," Ganondorf grunted, jerking his head aside and pounding his skull. In a flash he was up and snatching Selkie by the wrist again.

"We move on. I want to reach the white river by dusk. Perhaps we can take a few horses at the next village."

"The white river? That's ten leagues away," Creed said reluctantly.

"Is that a problem?" Ganondorf rounded on him, teeth barred. The mad glint in his eyes caused the Korrel to draw back.

"Move out!" the dark one shouted, and took off across the empty plains. Riptore began stumbling after him, nearly causing Creed to laugh.

* * *

Link had made his way down into the royal courtyard. It was almost completely deserted, for most of the castle residents had either left the grounds or were preparing for the day ahead. Their king, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than a few moments of peace before the celebrations ahead. He was probably pressing his luck for time, but as long as the Royal Assembly hadn't left he would be fine.

The Hero of Essence gazed down at the back of his right hand. The dim imprint of the Triforce remained as visible as ever. The three golden triangles shimmered slightly in the sunlight, and he began to recall the days when he had only possessed one shard. With his crowning had come the permanent unifcation of the Triforce, for it had been agreed by all tribes that Link would fulfill the prophecy. One with a just mind now sat on the Royal throne with the Golden Power, and never before had Hyrule seen such times of prosperity.

"Has the King of Hyrule decided to stay behind today?"

Link looked up readily at the familiar voice. A voice he had been longing to hear for the last three months.

Zelda stood a few paces off, as beautiful and elegant as ever. The warm smile on her soft face showed her inner peace, and she stared at Link with acute blue eyes. He could have lost himself in her kind and wise gaze. An autumn red dress ran down her slender and perfect figure, and she had put her blonde hair into a long braid. Joy filled Link merely at the sight of her.

"Zelda," he fully smiled, springing from the stone bench and racing over to her. They warmly embraced, and he nearly lifted her into the air with mirth.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I thought about you every day," Link told her. His grin suddenly returned. "And I still forgot how wonderful you are."

"You stop it," Zelda blushed, slapping his arm.

"How did everything go? You have to tell me everything. How are Savyna and Amika?"

"They're both fine, everything is fine. The Sheikah in the south are just as reasonable as those in the north, thankfully," the relieved princess sighed.

"Or maybe you're just an unrivaled negotiator," Link suggested.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you would have seen me. I barely said anything. Savyna is a beast when it comes to setting things in order," said Zelda honestly, and Link laughed.

"You picked a bad day to come back. You should have come yesterday so you would be ready for festival," the King told her. "Shame on you."

Zelda prodded him hard in the chest.

"Hey, we traveled at twice the rate for two weeks just to get here in time. If you think I'm going to miss this just because I'm tired then you're mad as a forest dancer. We traveled fast and hard for today. Oh, that reminds me. I have a present for you," she said pleasantly, reaching into a small pouch at her waist.

"You getting here in time for the Festival is the best present I could ask for," Link told her, and she gave an amused smile.

"As if you have no one to talk to."

"So you're saying I should dance with Kallor?" Link boyishly smiled.

"You shush. Now, close your eyes."

The King obeyed and waited patiently. A few seconds later a clear whistling sound echoed in front of him. He automatically opened his eyes and saw Zelda standing with a small flute pressed between her lips.

"I met someone in the Sheikahn village who knew how to make flutes. He said he would teach me, so I decided to make one for you. He said that the flute should be givin to..." Zelda suddenly trailed off.

"To who?" he asked, interested, but she only stared at him.

"Ask me again some day. You just don't give them away to everyone, that's all."

Link gave her a quizzical look.

"I know, it sounds odd, but just do it. Maybe it isn't much...but it's hard to find a good gift for a King."

"I love it," Link assured her, stepping closer. He stared down into her pretty eyes for a long moment, and she gazed back. The King slowly reached out and took her hand.

"Zelda...I missed you. I...I love you."

"Link, please. Not now."

"You used to tell me the same thing," he reminded her almost sadly.

"That was a long time ago," Zelda softly replied, staring down at the ground.

"Have you not thought those words since we chose seperate ways?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter. Burrying emotions only leads to inner unrest," Link counciled her. "I will never lie about how I feel about you, nor do I understand how you can so easily conceil it."

"You think it's easy?" she asked disbelievingly, "To keep such feelings inside every single day?"

"You don't have to keep them inside," he comforted, squeezing her hand.

Zelda shook her head.

"Link, don't. We've been through this before. Constantly bringing it up only makes things worse. You know why we can't-"

"No I don't. And neither do you. Zelda, wake up. Your life is speeding past you. Some day you're going to wake up and realize that you have spent your entire life without committing yourself to one decision. A tree that spreads shallow roots in all directions for sake of not digging deep into one spot will sway in the wind until it falls. I don't want that to happen to you," the king counciled.

"I have committed myself to what I born to be. There is no conflict," Zelda promised him, though it sounded more like she was reassuring herself.

"Is that why you struggle between the two each day?"

"I...Link, please," she said sadly. "Not now. We're already late."

The hero gave a sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry, Zelda."

"Don't be. We just don't have time for this right now. Come on, we can talk about this another time."

The princess tugged on his hand and led him towards the courtyard entrance. She soon released her grip, and they began talking as friends as they hurried towards the Royal precession.

* * *

Quin and Mela hurried down the sloping hill, spears in hand. The two Zoras were close friends, though Quin was the better tracker. Mela, younger and female, was still only learning. Currently they had abandoned the marching Zora representative group to scout the land ahead. So far the entire journey had been moving along smoothly, with no real problems or complications. Enemy forces so close to the capital was simply unheard of, but both had ran ahead mostly to be out of the Takoru Forest and into the brilliant sunlight.

"Do you think we've gone too far?" Mela asked somewhat anxiously.

"Too far? We've only just begun," Quin laughed, the vibration in his voice ringing.

The Zoras were truly respectable creatures. The aquatic people looked to be half fish and half elf, for their skin was a patterned white and blue and felt almost scale-like. Fins grew from their arms and legs to aid them in swimming, for the creatures never went a day out of the water if they could avoid it. Slightly taller than the average Hylian, they stood proud and strong.

The male Zora wrapped his long fingers around his spear and began to run even faster. Mela sought to keep up, but soon began to fall behind. She called for him to wait, and the leader respectfully did so.

"I'm not fit to be a scout," Mela said apologetically.

"Of course you are. I've worked with far less determined-"

A shrill squaking sound made Quin stop, and he looked towards the east to see the last few trees of the Takoru forest. An oversized crow had perched on a narrow bow and sat looking down at them.

"Shh," Quin ordered, covering her mouth.

"It's just a crow," she mumbled through his fingers.

"No, it's not."

Mela jerked as the bird's eyes focused and became a firey red. Seconds later it gave an eeire shriek, flapping its wings and screeching towards the sky.

"Goddesses above," Quin gasped.

From among the nearby trees suddenly emerged three figures, each mighty and terrifying beyond anything either Zora had witnessed. Ganondorf walked in front, Lyra still slung over his back. Riptore and Creed hungrily paced at his sides, the Dragolfos licking his thin teeth. There was no race in Hyrule that the terrible creatures were afraid to eat.

"Zoras!" Selkie shouted helplessly.

"Yes...two little Zoras," Ganondorf laughed, brushing his tangled hair behind his oversized ears.

"Mela," Quin urgently whispered, "run! Run and don't look back. Do it now!"

He threw her towards the northeast side of the forest, and immediately she took off running at speeds far greater than she knew. Ganondorf's jaw shifted, and he looked at Creed. The Korrel was one step ahead, already knocking a slender arrow and lining it with Mela's running figure.

"No!" Selkie screamed, and squirmed out of Ganondorf's distracted grip. She flunger herself at Creed, who lost his concentration and dramatically missed his target.

"You vile little-"

Selkie whimpered as he struck her, and Ganondorf's strong arms imprisoned her once more.

"Riptore, you're probably hungry by now," the Gerudo smirked mirthlessly. "Your breakfast is running away." Immediately the powerful Dinalfos charged up the sloping hill to retrieve his prize.

Quin held his spear, ready to die fighting.

"You're not as bad as I had once thought," he said in a shaking voice, trying to look courageous. In a flash he vaulted forward, swinging his spear hard. Ganondorf boredly caught the weapon and broke it with one hand. Seizing the Zora by the neck, he lifted him high into the air.

"You're afraid," he hissed through blackened teeth. "I can feel the anger and panick running through your veins."

"I will never bow before you," Quin trembled, struggling for breath. "Not as long as the Golden Empire stands."

Ganondorf smiled and spat on his victim's face. With a twisted smile he spread the slime across Quin's smooth white face.

"So helpless," he marveled. "If you will not bow to me, you will bow your head in death," Ganondorf sickly laughed, and broke the Zora's neck. He let the dead carcass fall onto the ground and grew satisfied when Selkie began weeping.

Mela ran faster than she ever had, terrified to the point of wanting to vomit. She looked back and saw Riptore's hulking figure charging towards her and gave a small scream. The edge of the forest was drawing ever nearer. All she needed was to reach the small army of Zoras heading towards the capital.

Drool poured from Riptore's hungry mouth, his teeth snapping and biting. He had drawn his crude sword and clicked his claws together as his feet tore up the earth. The mutated Dragolfos wanted nothing more than to kill and feast. That was what he lived for. That was what he had been bred for.

Relief filled Mela as several arrows flew from the edges of the forest towards Riptore. The Dragolfos bleeted in frustration and dove to the ground behind a thick oak. Mela sprinted deep into the forest just as two Zora warriors came hurtling after Riptore. The Dragolfos clawed his way around the tree while brandishing his fearsome sword to meet them in combat.

The first white spear deflected off of his black shoulder armor. The attacking Zora had made a crucial mistake, and Riptore clawed him in the face before running him through. The second shouted in dismay, but paced off with a more strategic approach. Riptore licked his lips, no longer concerned that Mela had escaped. He still had food.

The Zora drew a gleaming hunting knife and attacked with a spinning blow of his hard spear. Riptore blocked it with his sword and edged to the side to avoid a deadly stab. His sharp claws diced the Zora's arm, and immediately he pounced him. Kicking and tearing his gut with both feet, Riptore tackled him flat before his savage jaws took a second life.

Riptore was about to haul his prey away when a high pitched horn sounded. The Dragolfos' sharp eyes could see dozens of figures moving through the trees and immediately knew the battle was over. He turned head over tail and ran for his life as a small army of Zoras quickly approached. Upon his retreat they stopped at the edge of the forest, not knowing the strength of their enemy.

"Run!" Riptore squawked at Ganondorf and Creed as his thick feet padded the ground.

The dark Gerudo made an angry throat noise and seized the passing Dragolfos by the scruff of his neck. Ganondorf nearly lifted him off the ground as he turned the creature's desperate sprint around and threw him against a tree.

"I don't run from creatures the ocean belched up," the fallen King renounced hostily, drawing the Eternity Blade from his back. The purple and black shadows pulsed and swam together as one.

Several arrows shot towards Ganondorf and Creed as they approached the Zoras. Upsets of darkness from each Korrel consumed the wooden shafts and splintered them into dust before the great warriors attacked.

Shael was a strong Zoran leader, but his courage nearly failed at the sight of the evil king coming over his people. He stood tall on a boulder in the forest and watched it all from a good distance away.

"Run!" he commanded his strong soldiers. There was no shame in fleeing from such a force. "Fly to the capital!"

Zoras could run faster than most two legged creatures, and now they flew out of the forest in a desperate scramble. Already Ganondorf and Creed had cut down four more soldiers before the people truly began to retreat.

A horrific feeling filled Shael at the sight of Hyrule's greatest foe. Never had he imagined coming face to face with the dark king since Link had defeated him on the roofs of Dunlo five years ago. It was all too real for him to accept, and for it to happen on such a day as the festival of seasons was overwhelming. Shael did not wait to meet Ganondorf's eyes before he joined in the flight of his people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: The Festival of Seasons**

_ Mirth is but a blanket to hide lurking sin, upon the red sun's rising it will begin._

The ringing of the Andrus Cathedral's bell sang high over the cluttered streets of Dane as the Royal Precession began. The leaders of Hyrule marched down the central road of Dane with the colorful but simple banners of their land. A spreading blue eagle over which the Triforce was emblazened was woven in the midst of the seven medallions. The banners were held high by chosen escorts, and many young girls ran alongside the marching leaders to scatter spring roses.

Link sat tall and proud on the back of Argo, his horse. The pure bred steed was his favorite out of the lot simply because of the horse's energy. Link was one of the few people it actually obeyed, but when it did there was no beast as loyal throughout all of Hyrule. The horse was dark brown and fairly large for a riding beast, seating Link slightly above the riders around him.

Zelda and Kallor rode on either side of Link, and then came a few generals and captains. The high cleric of the Andrus Cathedral was also riding among them, garned in white robes that stuck out among the other riders. Emon was his name, and Link had never met a more patient and understanding man. His older face was soft with age, though he was still in prime condition.

Link leaned to the side of his horse to speak with Zelda.

"Hey," he beckoned quietly. She leaned closer to listen. "I want you to come up on the stage and help me with a speech."

Zelda gave an amused smile.

"That's your job. You're king. Everyone knows me as the princess behind the scenes. You'll do fine. They all love you."

Link's gave her a small glare.

"If you don't come up with me I'll call you up there myself," he threatened. "You can't publicly refuse that."

Zelda gave him a perplexed expression.

"You wouldn't."

Link smirked precariously and edged his horse away from her.

"Link!" Zelda hissed. "Don't you dare!"

But the King wasn't listening. He had already pulled ahead of her, and now the raised stage in the center of the townsquare grew closer.

The people of Hyrule were talking excitedly and even cheering as the Royal Precession came nearer. Crowds tightly packed the decorated square from edge to edge, leaving room only for the standing markets and shops. Elaborate streamers hung from one building to the next, and many decorated trees had been moved along the edges of the side roads. Thousands attended the festival each year, and this time it was no different.

Link dismounted Argo and found himself on a cleared stretch towards the elevated platform. A wide grin spread over his mouth at the sight of an old friend waiting by the stairs.

Thore was unanimously considered one of the mightiest Gorons to ever emerge from the northern world. Now a tribe leader on death mountain, he ruled his people with a stern but wise grip. Thore stood over a head taller than Link and several times as wide. Several tribal tatoos marked his golden brown body here and there, and a necklace of gold wrapped around his very short neck. His beady black eyes held a constant shine as he stared down at Link.

"It's been far too long," the King welcomed him, pounding fists with the Goron. "You're looking as powerful as ever." Thore consciously weakened his return so as not to break Link's fingers, but seemed to forget caution when he slapped him hard on the shoulder. Link's knees nearly collapsed, but he was able to stand firm.

"The strength of the Gorons is freshened simply by visiting this great city, thanks to you," Thore formaly praised. "Perhaps we can talk after the festival is moving along?"

"Of course."

"And one last thing. It's about your speech," the Goron paused and reached down behind him. He suddenly produced a cylindrical object with a fuse coming out of one end. "Shall I throw this at the end to start the festival off with a bang?"

Link knew of the Goron's great works of fire and that they were relatively harmless.

"Please do."

Pine wood stairs creaked beneath Link's boots as he ascended them onto the stage. Cheers from the gathered crowds hailed their king's arrival, and immediately a wide smile fleshed out over his face. This was his kingdom, and he loved it.

The raised platform was relatively large, but completely empty. Link paced back and forth with his arms raised, and behind him his golden cape billowed in the sweet breeze. The scents of fruits and baked goods melted into the air and gave it a rich taste. At last Link lowered his arms in a signal for silence and began to speak.

"Hylians!" he shouted, still smiling, and all bellowed their cheers. "Gorons!" A heavy rumble swept across the crowd as the golden creatures pounded their drums and roared their support. Each tribe in turn boasted their strength before Link spoke once again.

"Citizens of the united Hyrule!" he finally beckoned, and the entire crowd cheered as one. Link waited for them to calm on their own before stepping towards the front of the stage. In a quick motion he drew forth a forged sword of steel. It's crested hilt glimmered in the high sun, and the blade reflected the scene before it.

"I give you the old world!" he harkened, brandishing it high. Moments later Link thrust it downward through the floor boards of the stage. It buried itself into the wood and stayed, leaving the crowd unsure of what to do. Link said nothing, and instead crossed the stage and approached the people gathering around it.

A young mother stood next to her strong husband with a child sitting in her arms. They were both attractive and appeared kind, and so the King knelt down before them.

"May I borrow your child?" he whispered to them.

They both allowed it, and he carefully took the young boy from them. He could not have been more than five, and Link held him with ease.

"I give you the new world!" the King of Hyrule suddenly acclaimed. "Where there was once war there is now beauty and music. There is hope and newbirth. We have peace!"

More praise roared up at these words, and the uplifted boy suddenly began to cry from the noise. Link gave an amused smile and lowered him again.

"I'm a terrible king, aren't I? Taking this poor boy away from his mother and holding him in front of a hungry crowd," he said humorously, and scattered laughter broke out. Link returned the child with a brief apology, but the parents were unconcerned.

"I would begin this festival myself," the Hero of Essence continued, striding back and forth across the stage, "but I feel that would be a bit dull. You see me all the time. I'm always here. You're all probably sick of me by now." More laughter ensued. "Why not start the feast off with words from Hyrule's greatest light? The high princess of Dane has returned to us this day. Shall we have her begin the celebration?"

The people began calling out for Zelda to come up onto the stage. She was currently hiding beside her horse in the middle of the stopped procession. A sinking feeling filled her when she realized that she could not refuse her people. Link was sly. He had managed to get the crowd to call her forward.

Zelda inwardly glared at Link but openly smiled as she climbed onto the stage beside him. He helped her up and smiled innocently as she quickly gave him a look of daggers.

"Remind me later to kill you," she whispered into his ear.

"You have to give the people what they want, Zelda," Link smirked fiendishly.

The princess turned away from him to address the crowd.

"Do you know what I missed most about this place while I was traveling?" she happily asked her people. "It wasn't the shining halls of the palace or a soft bed at night. And no, it wasn't our king, either," she insulted, slapping Link on the arm. The people immediately laughed again. "It was the food, and the people who make it. So now obviously the last thing I want to do is stand up here and talk. I want to be with all of you, eating and celebrating like this land allows. So, without further delay, let the fifth Festival of Seasons begin!"

The last cheers died away as the people quickly began milling and dispersing through the surrounding streets. A good portion of the city had been completely closed off for the occasion, leaving plenty of room for people to celebrate in what way seemed best.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Link pointed out to Zelda.

"Yes it was! You know I hate talking in front of crowds," she objected. "Why did you do that?"

"Hey, they were the ones that made you come up here," he pointed out, motioning to the bustling people. Zelda gave him trying look.

"Look, if I got you a drink and told you I was sorry, would you forgive me?"

"Maybe," she finally smiled again.

General Kallor spent most of his time among his fellow generals and captains. Never had a military leader known each of his followers so well. They were each like brothers to him, making the Hylian army solid on every level. Occasionaly he would speak to Link or a neighboring tribe leader, but Kallor was not known for his diplomatic reach. He was known for his valor and loyalty.

Zelda and Link walked among the crowds together, talking to each other and to those with permission to approach. Half a dozen soldiers lingered around them to prevent any unwanted or hostile approaches, but anyone who peacefully asked was allowed to speak with either one of them. The two leaders enjoyed the experience, though their widest smiles came at the approach of the two Sheikahn leaders.

Amika and Velias had been happily married for nearly five years now, and now they approached Link and Zelda with a young son. He was only four and toddled between his parents.

Velias was truly a king among the Sheikah. Tall and lean with iron muscle, he was a formidable warrior and an intimidating figure. His clothing was completely black, though the penetrating eye of the sheikah was proudly woven onto the front of his clothing. The blood red symbol was not the quiant blue of common Shiekah, even if it still held the same meaning. Spikey white hair and serene gray eyes contrasted sharply from his clothing.

Amika wore similar clothing, only the eye on her shirt was white. Her expression was also much softer, and she was grinning warmly at her two friends. Velias' lips also gave a small smile, but male leaders in the Sheikah race were notorious for being serious.

"I see you're finally wearing some appropriate clothes," Amika teased Link, shaking his hand vigorously.

"That doesn't mean I prefer them," he reminded her.

"A king can't wear a traveler's cloak forever. Imagine if Velias wore something like that. He would look like a little boy."

They all laughed at this, perfectly realizing the Sheikahn king would look dangerous even in a dress.

"And Zelda, it's been far too long," Amika joked. Her travels with Zelda had only ended the day before. "Where's Savyna?"

"She stayed in the palace. Apparantly she doesn't like festivals and has seen quite enough of me in the last three months," Zelda airily recited.

"That does sound like Savyna. But I don't blame her. Three months with the southerners is more than most cant handle," the Sheikah smirked fiendishly.

"Maybe if your race wasn't so stubborn things wouldn't be so difficult," Link chided.

"You're one to talk," Zelda repremended.

Velias seemed amused by this comment.

"The Hero of Essence, stubborn? Never."

"Mule's come in all shapes and sizes, love," Amika said sympathetically.

"But they're always female," Link input. Zelda giggled and slapped him.

"Have any of you seen Shael?" Velias suddenly asked.  
Link nearly smiled at the mere thought of the quirky Zora.

"His legion isn't expected until dusk. The Zoras from the far north are here, though. A small band. Why?"

"Nothing," the leader said distractedly.

Zelda was no longer paying attention. She had knelt down in front of the young Sheikah, who she knew to be named Xelas. It was an old Sheikahn name from Velias' side of the family.

"He's so adorable," she laughed as the boy grabbed her hand.

"Isn't he?" Amika proudly agreed.

The two pairs slowly drifted apart again and back among the crowds.

Link and Zelda continued to walk together throughout Dane, occasionally buying food and drink from the dozens of markets and stands calling for purchases. They talked and laughed the entire afternoon as they met with others or simply enjoyed each others' company. It had been months since they had last been able to talk in person, and now they were taking the full opportunity to make up for lost time. As dusk began to set in the music and dancing started, and so they both made their way back to the city sqaure.

It was here that Thore approached them with a thick barrel in his arms. He set it down in front of them and brushed off his hands before speaking.

"There you two are," he said.

"Something wrong?" Zelda frowned at the mild distress in Thore's voice.

"Of course not. I just need the king's permission to start the show," Thore explained. "We Gorons cannot dance, so instead we were going to demonstrate the powers of fire over the celebrations."

"You don't need to ask permission to do that. As long as no one gets hurt, be my guest," Link allowed him.

"Excellent. Shall I begin now?" Thore asked proudly.

"By all means."

The Gorons produced a black rock from a Dodongo hide pouch at his waist. He struck it against the top of the barrel, and a small circlet on the container lit on fire. Thore then reached down and scooped the container into his arms before throwing it as high into the air as he could manage.

The barrel soared high above the crowds surging through the central square of Dane before the fuze burned out. A streaming explosion of sparkling fire danced to the side in streaks of red and orange. A violent glow of light was cast over the darkening streets as the sun fell behind the hills, and cheers and applause immediately broke out over the people.

"I'll never understand it," Link said, amazed.

"It wouldn't be a secret if you did, would it?" the Goron laughed, slapping him on the back and hurrying off to gather more.

"Are you all right?" Zelda laughed as Link was nearly thrown off his feet. In his excitement Thore had forgotten his own strength as he struck the king.

"I'll be fine," a winded Link staggered.

"Come on, you'll feel better once you start dancing," she quickly promised, attempting to take advantage of his weakness by dragging him into the crowds. It was no use. The words had sparked life inside of Link.

"Oh, no you don't," he rejected her. "I look like a drunken lizalfos when I dance."

"Not to me," Zelda said quietly, stopping in her tracks and looking him in the eyes. "Besides, you said you would earlier. Please?"

Link gave a long sigh.

"All right, fine. But only for a little while."

Zelda cheerfully ushered the depressed king through the surges of people until they reached the dancing square. Link nearly fell over at the sight of Kallor standing against a building and staring at him. An amused look had come over the general, and he whispered something into the ear of the person next to him.

Brilliant explosions of fire lit up the sky over Link and Zelda as they began to dance. The music was pleasant and upbeat, and soon enough the King began to enjoy himself. Zelda at first had led him through the motions, but now he was stepping in time with her and found himself grinning. She had never stopped smiling the entire time and held his hand tightly. Slowly Link found himself wishing the music would not stop, for at that moment he never wanted her to let go.

The music faded into a slow ballad as the works of fire began to slow. They had slowly grown more and more impressive until entire catapults were needed to launch larger barrels higher and higher. The finale came when the strongest catapult was wheeling into the center of the city and loaded with a many sided crate bearing strange symbols. The war machine sang as it flung the massive barrel high into the sky, and soon after the greatest work of fire was seen. A molten white explosion was laced by spinning orange flares, causing a wave of heat to descend over the crowds. The sphere suddenly melted into an expanding ring, and from it's widening center rained countless sparkles of red fire. A final blast of yellow suddenly exploded from its middle, and all fire had vanished from the sky as it faded away.

The music actually stopped at the extraordinary sight, and a rumble ran across the crowds as they bellowed their approval. Many shouted a bit louder than they normally would have, which could probably be credited to the many empty ale barrels.

"Come here," Zelda whispered into Link's ear, tugging him towards the side of the townsquare.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Zelda led him through the talkative crowds surprisingly fast. Soon they had disappeared down a side street, leaving all guards and citizens behind. The princess continued to lead him down several more streets before stopping in the middle of an alley.

"What-"  
"Just listen," Zelda requested. "I lied to you twice today."

"About what?"

"The first was when I was giving my speech. I said you weren't the thing I missed most while I was away. I lied."

"Zelda-"  
"Shhh," she smiled, pressing a finger against his lips. "The second was just a few moments ago. I said I wanted to talk to you about something. That was a lie too. I don't want to talk anymore."

Shock ran through Link as Zelda threw her arms around him and began passionately kissing him. He immediately held her close and returned the gesture whole heartedly. Confusion still ran through him, for Zelda had told him many times that they could not chose such a path, but a far more powerful emotion was restraining his questions.

Zelda suddenly pulled away from him at the sound of shouts coming from the townsquare.

"We have to go," Link insisted reluctantly.

Zelda nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Meet me in the private gardens tonight. This time I really do want to talk," she said warmly, and they took off running towards the center of Dane.

Upon their arrival, Link and Zelda immediately spotted the source of the commotion. The legion of Zoras from the east had finally arrived, but their entrance was not peaceful. Many of them were shouting and even screaming out sentences that made little sense. It was Shael who finally demanded their silence, and a large clearing quickly formed around them.

Despite his distress, Shael was still the same Zora Link remembered. Lanky and with more intricate blue patterns across his white skin than most Zoras. His large black eyes were friendly, but not without dangerous and wild glint. He was known for trying the impossible and often succeeding, and was a fearsome warrior to the death. Like Gorons, Zoras rarely wore full clothing, though he had several necklaces of teeth around his neck and many bracelets on his wrists. The traditional white spear of the Zora tribe was held firmly in his long fingers, and as king his was double headed.

"What is it?" Link asked quietly, hurrying up to him.

"Link," Shael panted. His legion had ran half the day to escape Ganondorf. Not all got away from the evil one's clutches. "He's back. We all saw him. He attacked my people as we were traveling here."

"Who? Surely you don't mean... i him? i Not Ganondorf," the King asked him tensely.

"Yes. It's him. He's wandering abroad."

Fearful murmers pulsated through the crowds as the closer citizens caught word of what was being discussed.

"Silence!" Link ordered, and the streets became quiet once more.

Kallor appeared at their side, already understanding what was happening.

"We have to act fast," he stated. "Catch the rat while he's out of his hole."

"The rat already fled," Shael said, shaking his head.

"By the blood of-"

"Don't worry," the Zora cut Link off. "I sent out eight scouts after them."

"Them?" Kallor frowned.

"He was traveling with two others. I didn't recognize either."

"Why eight?" Link questioned.

"It's eighty leagues to the western borders. I ordered that one scout report back every ten leagues. That way...if things go ill and they are killed...we will still know the general direction he is heading in."

"Excellent work," the King complimented. "The two others...did you see what they look like?"

"One was a man, but I didn't get a close look. The other was one of the lizard kind. A mutant dinalfos or dragolfos or what not."

"It doesn't matter. They'll fall as easily as Ganondorf," Link persisted. "Kallor, see to it that the city gates are closed. I don't want any panick, so commoners are allowed to enter and leave, but I still want tighter security. Shael, tell me the minute any of your scouts come back. As soon as the last one returns I'm going after Ganondorf myself. No one else needs to come."

"There may be more than three of them," Shael warned.

"Then I'll kill them all. Ganondorf is not a threat to this land any longer. He is but a nuisance. We all saw this day coming. By sunset tomorrow it will all be over."

"And if he brings an army?" Kallor asked.

"Then I'm glad I have a strong head commander to make sure Hyrule is there to answer," Link nearly grinned. It was obvious that there was no trace of fear within him.

* * *


End file.
